the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Potter
Lily Potter (née Evans) (30 January, 1960 – 31 October, 1981) was an English Muggle-born witch, the younger daughter of Mr and Mrs Evans, and the younger sister of Petunia Evans. She learned of her magical nature as a child, after Severus Snape recognised her as such and told her of the existence of magic. Lily attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House and was a member of the Slug Club. In her seventh year she was made Head Girl and began dating James Potter. After Hogwarts, Lily married James. Along with their friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the couple joined the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. She and her husband defied Lord Voldemort himself three times. Shortly afterwards, Lily and James had a son, Harry James Potter, of whom they made Sirius the godfather. However, the family was forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Lord Voldemort and their infant son. She and James were betrayed by Pettigrew and thus both were murdered by Voldemort on Hallowe'en night in 1981, while trying to protect their son. Biography Early life (1960-1971) Lily was born to Mr and Mrs Evans, two Muggles of the Evans family, on 30 January, 1960. Her family lived in Cokeworth, England. She had an older sister named Petunia, whom she was quite close to. At the age of nine, Lily became friends with Severus Snape, who lived down in Spinner's End, which was within walking distance of the Evans' house. However, her family was apparently better off, since Petunia sneered at Snape for coming from that poverty-stricken neighbourhood. Severus was the first person to tell Lily that she was a witch, and he went on to teach Lily a great deal about the wizarding world while the two eagerly awaited the time when they could attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. Lily's magical abilities and friendship with Severus caused problems between the Evans sisters. Envying her sister's abilities, Petunia wrote to Dumbledore, asking if she could attend Hogwarts with Lily. However, the headmaster kindly refused her petition. The letter was later found by Lily and Severus. At the age of eleven, Lily bought her wand from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. The wand was 10¼ inches, willow, "swishy", and according to Garrick Ollivander, good for charm work. Shortly before her depart to Hogwarts, Lily and Petunia argued about magic again. Her sister called her a "freak" for possess that power and said it was better that she went to that school so "normal people" would be safe. Hogwarts years (1971-1978) At the age of eleven, Lily started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was Sorted into Gryffindor house. She became quite skilled at Potions, attracting the attention of Professor Horace Slughorn, who made her a member of his Slug Club for the students that he considered talented and possibly succesful in the future. In her fifth year, Lily stood up for her then best friend, Severus Snape, when he was being bullied by James Potter. Lily attempted to stop his bullying, adressing James only by his surname and vice versa in this moment. It is implied that such bullying had happened more than once. However, Snape lashed out at her in his humiliation, calling her a "filthy Mudblood." He then begged for Lily's forgiveness, but she asked him if he still intended to join the Death Eaters. When he didn't deny this, Lily realised that Snape did not understand what was wrong with the Death Eaters. This led to a parting of ways between Lily and Snape, as the former had already become dismayed by Snape's fascination with the Dark Arts and friendship with his Slytherin house-mates Mulciber and Avery, both of whom were aspiring Death Eaters By Lily's fifth year, James had developed a crush on her, but she didn't reciprocate, calling him an "arrogant toerag" because he bullied other students, particularly her former best friend. James's best friend, Sirius Black, later commented that James couldn't resist showing off and making a fool of himself whenever she was around. While she didn't approve his bullying, she did admire how James stood up for his friends and other people who were cruelly treated by aspiring-Death Eater. During their seventh year, James matured somewhat, proving himself to be responsible and brave. However, it is implied that he still had the desire to bully Snape, but was willing to stop actually doing it for Lily's sake. This led to her agreeing to go out with him; gaining genuine affection for him in the process. Due to their academic achievement, skill, and responsibility, the young couple eventually were chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl. In late 1977, Lily and James had a disastrous first meeting with Petunia and her then-fiancé, Vernon Dursley, which presumably took place over Christmas break, as they were both still at Hogwarts. When Vernon tried to impress James with his car, the wizard in turn boasted of his own material wealth, and a row ensued. The evening ended with both Vernon and Petunia storming out of the restaurant and Lily bursting into tears, with an ashamed James promising he'd apologise and make it up (which, due to his and Lily's untimely deaths, never happened). Petunia was married by the end of 1977. Though Lily and James were invited to the wedding, her sister refused to have Lily as a bridesmaid, upsetting her deeply. At the reception, Vernon wouldn't talk to James, but described him as "some magician" within his earshot. First Wizarding War (1978-1981) Sometime after graduating from Hogwarts in 1978, Lily and James married, the wedding took place sometime between the summer of 1978 and the autumn of 1979, with Sirius serving as James' best man. Petunia and Vernon refused to attend the wedding, and Lily had little contact with her sister from that point on. Living off James' family fortune, the Potters became full-time members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, along with their friends Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. During the war, Lily and James defied Voldemort on at least three occasions, the first being when they refused to join his cause when he tried to recruit them. Life in hiding (1979-1981) Lily became pregnant in the autumn of 1979. Around the same time, Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy in front of Albus Dumbledore, predicting that "the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches" and would be "born to those who have thrice defied him". The first part of the prophecy was overheard by Lily's ex-friend, Snape, who had since become a Death Eater. He loyally reported what he had heard to his master, but became horrified when Voldemort came to believe that Lily's son was the subject of the prophecy. It was the threat to Lily that led Snape to change sides, warning Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's plans, and vowing to do anything to keep the woman he still loved safe. It was Snape's continuing devotion to Lily, that made Dumbledore certain of his double agent's true loyalties. The Potters went into hiding while Lily was still pregnant. Their son, Harry James Potter, was born on 31 July, 1980. Due to the danger they were in, Lily and James chose to keep Harry's christening a "very hurried, quiet affair" with Sirius as the only guest. The couple also chose Sirius to be their son's godfather. Lily sent a birth announcement to Petunia; it was to be the last piece of information she ever sent her sister, though Petunia would later send Lily a vase for that Christmas. In a letter to Sirius dated around Harry's first birthday in July 1981, Lily mentioned that the family had a pet cat and relayed a story about Harry flying on the toy broomstick Sirius had given him as a birthday present, in which she shared a tea with Bathilda Bagshot. The Fidelius Charm was placed on their home in Godric's Hollow. Their Secret-Keeper, Peter, was chosen as a less-likely target for the Death Eaters than Sirius, but he betrayed the Potters by telling Voldemort of their whereabouts barely a week later. Attack on Godric's Hollow and death (31 Oct, 1981) On 31 October, 1981 Voldemort entered their home. James told Lily to take Harry and leave while he held him off, although he and his wife were wandless and thus couldn't defend themselves. James was murdered before Lily and Harry could escape the cottage. Trapping mother and son in Harry's nursery, Voldemort, honouring Snape's request to spare her life, offering Lily a chance to step aside. However, she steadfastly refused to stop shielding her son, so Voldemort murdered her. Because Lily's death was a pure loving sacrifice (she intended to die and wasn't hoping to save herself, despite having the choice to), Harry was marked with the protection of her love and Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded off the one-year old. The rebounded curse destroyed the Dark Lord's body and temporarily defeated him. Harry was left unscathed, except for a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. Thus, Harry became known as the "Boy Who Lived", and his fate was sealed. Post-mortem and legacy After Lily and James were murdered Petunia (Lily's sister), was the one to arrange the funeral, as James had no family left. Afterward, she grudgingly cared for her sister's only child. In Harry's fourth year, Wormtail had placed Voldemort's rudimentary body into a cauldron containing the near finished potion. He added the first two ingredients: his hand and Harry's blood, as Voldemort believed it would make him stronger and make his enemy touchable. This was because he indirectly received Lily's sacrificial protection. However, this action also bound Harry's life to Voldemort again but inversely: Harry couldn't die as long as Voldemort still lived, which ironically meant he couldn't kill the boy. During Harry's duel with Voldemort in the Little Hangleton graveyard, they experienced Priori Incantatem. Shades of his mother and father, and others whom Voldemort had murdered came out of Voldemort's wand, encouraging Harry and distracting Voldemort so the younger wizard could escape from the graveyard. Physical description Lily was a beautiful woman. She had light skin, thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders; and almond-shaped, bright green eyes. Apparently, her eyes were extremely distinctive, because every person who knew Lily would always see them in her son, Harry. Personality and traits Lily was known for being a vivacious, talented, and popular student. She was a responsible student and leader to be Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. Horace Slughorn noted that Lily was witty and charming. Remus Lupin once described her as an uncommonly kind person with a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. Lily was a woman of sound moral principles and would stand by them no matter what it cost her, though her actions sometimes were ineffective. On at least one occasion, she called out James Potter and Sirius Black for their bullying of her best friend, Severus Snape. When she realised Snape's devotion to Voldemort's genocidal cause (of which she was a target at the time) and increasingly deep fascination with the Dark Arts, caused her to end her friendship with him permanently. Lily was a woman of sound moral principles and would stand by them no matter what it cost her, though her actions sometimes were ineffective. On at least one occasion, she called out James Potter and Sirius Black for their bullying of her best friend, Severus Snape. When she realised Snape's devotion to Voldemort's genocidal cause (of which she was a target at the time) and increasingly deep fascination with the Dark Arts, caused her to end her friendship with him permanently. Though she had a sharp tongue and had no problems in standing up to others when she was in a temper, Lily was still the type of person who would give others a second chance when they had proven themselves worthy of it. The most notable instance of this quality would be how she finally agreed to date James after he had matured out of his bullying ways, despite the fact that she didn't have a good opinion of him during their early school years. Lily's and her husband's most celebrated virtues were their courage and capacity for self-sacrifice: defying Voldemort three times as members of the Order of the Phoenix and even dying to protect their son Harry. It was noted by Dumbledore that Lily was very much like her son, especially in strength. Magical abilities and skills Since even Lord Voldemort was willing to overlook Lily's Muggle-born status and ask her to join him, this is proof that she was a truly powerful and accomplished witch. She was noted for her particular talent in Potion-making and was able to conjure a corporeal doe Patronus, a mark of superior magical ability. * Love: '''Lily displayed a tremendous amount of love throughout her life. When she was only 21 years old, she lovingly sacrificed her own life for her only son despite being given the choice to leave him behind and live. It was this very sacrifice that enabled Harry to survive the Killing Curse, which rebounded off him and destroyed Voldemort's body. It protected her son from her murderer for 16 years after her death, especially due to their blood connection. * '''Duelling: Along with her husband James, Lily was able to defy and escape Lord Voldemort three times, which showcased her remarkable talent in martial magic. * Potions: According to Slughorn, Lily was an excellent potioneer who impressed him. She had an "instinctual understanding" of the subject. * Charms: Lily excelled in charm-work - her wand was described as being "nice for Charms work". She was able to animate teapots to make "them sing"28 and effectively conjure a corporeal doe Patronus, which is an incredibly advanced piece of protective magic. * Transfiguration: '''Lily was revealed to have been proficient in transfiguration. When home from Hogwarts for the holidays, she "turned teacups into rats". She also transfigured a lily petal into a fish, which Slughorn described as "beautiful magic, wondrous to behold".29 * '''Control of Underage Magic: Before attending Hogwarts, Lily already had a level of control over her magic - once she literally flew into the air after jumping off a swing and subsequently slowed her descent to lightly land on the ground. She also went on to manipulate a flower to open and close its petals like "some bizarre, many-lipped oyster". Relationships : "You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow, you know. I lost a sister." : —Petunia showing her affection for Lily Family Lily had a happy home life and a close relationship with her parents. They were very proud to learn that Lily was a witch and apparently favoured her over her older sister Petunia. Lily initially had a close relationship with Petunia, whom she often played with. When Lily began demonstrating magical ability, Petunia was "torn between curiosity and disapproval". Her sister was disdainful of the friendship Lily struck up with Severus Snape, the poor wizard who had taken to spying on Lily and informed her that she was a witch. In turn, Snape was quite insulting to Petunia for being a Muggle. When Lily was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Petunia wrote to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, requesting that she be permitted to do the same. Although his refusal was kind, Petunia became very bitter and jealously deemed her sister a "freak", even saying that their separation would be better for her safety. Their relationship seems to have deteriorated greatly and become distant afterward, especially after they dated and eventually married very different men. Despite the bitterness on Petunia's end, the two sisters appeared to still be in contact when Harry was an infant, was said to have "smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent Lily for Christmas". Petunia also grudgingly took her sister's son, Harry in, at Dumbledore's request, after Lily's death. However, even as an adult, Petunia resented that her parents were proud of Lily's magical abilities and took out her enmity on Harry. James Potter Lily's relationship with James Potter was initially a volatile one. They first met on the Hogwarts Express just before the start of their first year at Hogwarts, at which time Lily was angered by James' and Sirius Black's mockery of her best friend, Severus. Although James was a talented Quidditch player and well-liked by most, Lily considered him an "arrogant bully toerag" and treated him with contempt, mostly for his bad habit of hexing innocent students for fun and his hostile relationship with Snape. However, she didn't hate James, admiring how he stood up for his friends and other people who were cruelly treated by aspiring-Death Eaters. By his fifth year, James started to have romantic feelings for Lily and would show off to try to impress her, without success. It is not known whether he asked her out more than once. It seems that, by that time, James had "deflated his head a bit" and "stopped hexing people for the fun of it". However, it is implied that James still had the desire to bully Snape, but was willing to stop actually doing it for Lily's sake. By her seventh year, Lily eventually began going out with James and grew to fell in love with him as well. The two had similar positions in Hogwarts as Head Girl and Head Boy. Shortly after their graduation, Lily got married and joined Order of the Phoenix with their friends, fighting at his side several times. They eventually had a child, Harry James Potter. Her Patronus took the shape of a doe, while her husband's was a stag. Harry Potter : "Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong." : —Lily's last words to her son On 31 July, 1980, Lily and James' first and only child, Harry, was born. They loved their son more than anything, hiding for months so he could survive from the prophecyconcerning his fate with Lord Voldemort. On Hallowe'en in 1981 they sacrificed themselves at 21 years old in order to save him from when he was just an infant. Albus Dumbledore always maintained that the love his parents had for him (and in return Harry's love for them) was his greatest power. Harry grew to resemble both of his parents greatly, his personality being more similar to Lily's. He also endured mistreatment from Petunia, though much harsher. Harry barely knew them, but nevertheless regarded them with great reverence and fiercely defended their memory if anyone spoke ill of them. In 1995, he punched Draco Malfoy for insulting his mother, and he was frequently at odds with Professor Snape, who taunted Harry that James was not the great man others made him out to be. Severus Snape : Lily: "Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" : Severus Snape: "No. It doesn't make any difference." : — Snape discussing Lily's Muggle-born status as children : : Severus Snape lived near the Evans family when he was a child and soon began spying on Lily after he noticed that she was a witch. The two became friends when he started telling her about the wizarding world, being excited of attending Hogwarts together. They were best friends until their fifth year at Hogwarts, despite being sorted into different houses. Similarly, both Lily and Severus had a great talent in Potions. However, Lily became increasingly dismayed by Snape's friendships with people such as Avery and Mulciber, who disdained Muggle-borns and who practised the Dark Arts. When Snape called Lily a "filthy Mudblood" in a fit of anger and humiliation when she defended him from his bullies (including James and Sirius), it was the last straw for Lily. When she later asked him if he still intended to become a Death Eater and he did not deny it, she severed all ties with him. There is no evidence to suggest that Lily reciprocated the romantic feelings felt by Snape, but she was best friends with him. J.K Rowling had said that if Severus wasn't so involved in the Dark Arts and didn't start to display a very prejudiced attitude toward non pure-bloods, Lily might have considered dating Snape, rather than just being friends. Etymology The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. The flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Blessed Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera. In China, lily means "forever in love" and were thought to be capable of averting evil. Lily's maiden name was Evans. "Evans" is a Welsh or English surname derived from the given name "Evan". As a Welsh name, Evan means "young warrior". Interestingly, this could have been foreshadowing the birth of her son, Harry, who was described as a "young warrior". Lily herself was also a young warrior, having fought in the First Wizarding War at age 21. "Evan" can also be considered a form of the name John, (named after the apostle John), meaning "God is gracious and merciful". Her surname was inspired by a famous writer Mary Ann Evans, who wrote under pseudonym George Eliot. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1960s births Category:1980s deaths Category:First Wizarding War deaths Category:Muggle-borns Category:Gryffindors Category:Order members Category:Evans family Category:Potter family Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Worcestershire Category:Corporal Patronus Category:Slug Club members Category:Aquarius Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Individuals Sorted in 1971 Category:Death by killing curse Category:Murder victims Category:Willow wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Murdered Category:Original Order of the Phoenix Category:Head Girls Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Gryffindor Prefects Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Red-haired individuals